Heaven Knows
by babypanikku
Summary: Will Amon confess his love for Robin? Does Robin feel the same for him? Could Robin be in love with someone else? Or she could be just one of those misguided ones who thinks that the person she thought she likes is actually the one for her...AmonRobin...(
1. Who?

Well then this is my first WHR fic…so…let's get started!!!

Um…this is just an introduction so there is nothing much about this chapter…there will be more exciting things for the next one!!!

Heaven Knows 

**Chapter 1: Who?**

It was a warm summer evening and Michael was again left all alone in the STN-J office. The lights were shut off and only the sound of his typing could be heard circulating the room. He was also eating some junk food like he always did while working. Suddenly, he heard someone opened the door. He didn't have to look who it was because his heart knew it was Robin.

"Robin, why are you here?" Michael said as threw some chips in his mouth.

"I can't sleep…" Robin replied in her soft voice.

Robin walked towards the seat beside Michael's and sat.

Michael continued typing when Robin gave a very deep sigh.

"Is there a problem?" Michael asked.

"I just feel lonely…that's all…" Robin answered then she gave another deep sigh.

"What do you want to do?" Michael said as he glanced at Robin's sad face.

Robin looked down and shook her head. "None…I just want to stay here…with you…that's all…" Robin said.

"Really?" Michael asked with the tone of disbelief. "Is it about Amon?"

"Oh…no…of course not…of course not…" Robin replied in her panicking voice.

"Oh yeah?" Michael said then they remained silent afterwards. Robin leaned against the desk and closed her eyes. Robin fell asleep and Michael was forced to carry her and lay her or on the couch.

"Robin…" Michael said then he went back to work.

When she woke up late the next day and she found her co-"hunters" discussing something in the room. Robin got up and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning, Robin." Doujima said in her lively tone. "Good morning…" Robin said then she stood up. She walked across the room and went to the coffee maker. She poured the coffee in a small cup and took it with her as she walked towards the STN-J staff.

"Did you spend the whole night here, Robin" Karasuma asked curiously.

Robin nodded innocently and Doujima gasped.

"You what? You spent the whole night here…with…Michael…" Doujima said mischievously.

"It's not what you think!" Michael said in his nervous voice.

"Really?" Haruto said.

"Robin, I didn't know you…" Doujima said in her naughty way.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked naively and it made Karasuma laugh.

"She doesn't understand it, Yurika. So…stop teasing her." Karasuma said as she try to stop laughing.

"Oh yeah…" Doujima said then they all laughed.

Suddenly, Amon came and was confused why they were laughing.

"Oh Amon, you missed it." Karasuma said.

"What did I miss?" Amon asked

"HI-MI-TSU!!!" the whole gang said.

Amon scratched his head and sat on his chair. They were silenced and everyone went back to their work.

"I'll go home and freshen up…I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Robin said then she took her coat from her chair and walked towards the door.

"Robin!" Amon called before Robin reached for the doorknob.

Robin turned back and asked, "What is it, Amon?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we talk for awhile?" Amon said.

"Sure…" Robin replied.

Amon and Robin went to Harry's and had some drink.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

But Amon was silent and couldn't say anything. The truth was he didn't have anything to tell Robin. All he wanted was to spend some time with her.

"Robin…I…I just…" Amon started. Robin drank a bit of her espresso and looked at Amon directly in his eyes.

"What is it?" Robin asked naively. Amon shook his head and said. "Nothing…"

"Can I go home now?" Robin asked and Amon nodded. Robin stood up and bowed her head. She walked away with her usual deadpan face.

Master approached Amon and said, "You were not able to tell her what you are keeping inside your heart." Master said. "Yeah…" Amon said.

Robin reached her place and when she was about to reach the doorknob, someone opened the door from the other side of the apartment. "Oh, Robin…your home." Touko said and she opened the door widely.

"I'm home…" Robin said plainly. Touko took Robin in and asked, "Where have you been all night? I was so worried about you." Touko said and Robin sat on the couch and looked down.

"Is there a problem?" Touko asked and Robin raised her head and looked at Touko's troubled face.

"Do you love Amon? Do you love him with all of your heart?" Robin asked and Touko was surprised.

"Why did you ask?" Touko said and Robin didn't reply.

"Of course I do…I really do…but I guess…Amon doesn't see it…" Touko said then a heartrending look appeared on her face. "By the way, what made you ask that question?" she said.

"Nothing…" Robin replied as she shook her head. She stood up and went to her room without saying anything else. "Oh Robin…if you only knew…" Touko said to herself.

Robin shut the door gently and she leaned against it. "Then why doesn't he see it…why?" Robin said then she looked down. "Why is he so insensitive?" Robin asked herself.

Robin went back to the office and found no one but only Michael. "Michael, where are the others?" Robin asked as she walked towards Michael's seat.

"Doujima-sama and Miss Karasuma are investigating about the new case…Haruto went out with Chief and Amon…I don't know where he is…he went back here with his usual blank face and didn't say anything. He just left again without saying anything." Michael said as he typed very fast.

"Is that so…" Robin said then she sat on her place.

"Did something happen?" Michael asked.

"None…" Robin said then she gave a deep sigh.

"Robin…" Michael said then he stopped in what he was doing.

"Huh? What is it?" Robin said.

"If you have any problems…just tell me, okay." Michael said and Robin smiled at him. Michael continued his work and Robin remained silent.

"Robin…" Michael said again. "What is it?" Robin asked.

"You like Amon…do you?" Michael asked and Robin gasped.

"What made you say that?" Robin said in her surprised voice.

"I can see it…" Michael said then he turned his chair in Robin's direction.

"Amon…" Robin said then she shook her head. "If you do have feelings for Amon then tell him or else he would not know." Michael said.

"No…I don't." Robin said firmly. "You don't?" Michael said in his suspecting voice.

"I can't love a man who already has someone to love forever." Robin said. "And…look at our age…I'm definitely young for him…" she added with a gentle smile on her face.

"Really…then why do you look so happy everyday? Is there someone who makes you happy that way?" Michael asked.

"Huh?" Robin said then she looked down. "Do I look happy?" she asked.

""DO I LOOK HAPPY?" Yes you do." Michael said.

"Really…" Robin said then she smiled again. "Who is it? Michael asked.

"Heaven knows…who…" Robin said then she gave Michael a very sweet smile.

"Oh come on…" Michael said then he shook his head.

What they did not know is that someone was listening to their conversation, Amon. "Is that true…Robin?" Amon said then he walked away.

"Amon, do you have a minute?" Zaizen said when he saw Amon.

(What's that?)

So that's it for the first chapter. Watch out for the next on because it will be something about Michael's special someone. The person from his past…could this person be part of his present and…future?

See ya'!!!


	2. If I am

Forget about Michael and his special someone…I came up with another one…anyway…

Oh okay…this fic happens within the WHR SERIES…as for the 'DOUJIMA-SAMA' thing…well…if you have seen the JAPANESE VERISON of WITCH HUNTER ROBIN…MICHAEL CALLED DOUJIMA "DOUJIAM-SAMA" TWICE OR THRICE…ONCE IN EPISODE 22 OR 23…THE OTHER IS IN EPISODE 24 OR 25…THE OTHER…I REALLY CAN'T REMEMBER…BUT I THINK IT IS SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WITCH HUNTER ROBIN…

Okay…well…I'm not mad…I just felt like doing it in capital letters…so…let's get started…

Heaven Knows 

**Chapter 2: If I really am…**

Warm…boring…this is the usual atmosphere in the office of STN-J. All were like their usual selves except for Robin. Robin looked rather happy. She's not like the usual her who looks like someone who doesn't have any emotion at all.

"Hey, Robin, what's with that smile on your face?" Doujima said in her fed up voice.

"Oh…" Robin said then she put both of her hands on her little yet very pretty face. She tried to cover her face but everyone in the room looked at her.

"Why are you trying to hide your face? Tell us. Why are you so happy today?" Doujima asked then she stood up from her seat. She walked towards Robin and leaned towards her.

"You really are happy. Really," Doujima said then she placed her right hand on Robin's left cheek.

"I…I…I am not happy…" Robin said then she looked away.

"You look happy to us, Robin." Karasuma said then she stared at Robin for some time.

"Yup!" Haruto added in his lively voice.

Robin glanced at Haruto and her face slightly turned crimson then she quickly turned away.

"I have to go…" Robin said then she stood up. "Goodbye…"

Robin walked towards the door but Doujima blocked her way and said, "You're not going anywhere unless you tell us the reason why you look happy these days."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you are talking about, Doujima." Robin said then she gave Doujima a strange look.

"You don't? Oh really…" Doujima said naughtily.

"I really don't…excuse me…"Robin said seriously then she continued to the door. She quickly left the Ravens Flat after that.

"Strange…" Doujima said then she went back to her seat.

"What's strange? She is really like that, isn't she?" Karasuma asked in her soft voice then she turned to Michael's direction. "Did she tell you anything?"

Michael was busy searching through the files in his computer then he stopped and said, "No, she won't tell me anything. Even after I offered her my ears…"

"I wonder why she turned to be like that…" Karasuma said then she cupped her chin.

"Maybe she's in love?" Haruto said then all the people turned their attention to him. "I mean she's also a teenager, right? So there's a possibility that she's in love with somebody." He added.

"Maybe you are right." Karasuma agreed.

Amon was working on his desk yet his ears were listening to the conversation of the people around him. "In love…with someone else? Could it be?" Amon said to himself.

Robin went to Harry's and had her favorite drink, espresso. "I look happy…really?" Robin asked herself. "Am I in love?"

DING DONG! THIS IS FLASHBACK!!!

Robin was on her way home that cold evening when something happened, an event that changed her life forever.

She was walking all alone when three drank men came and blocked her way.

"HEY, GIRL! Do you want to come with us and have some fun?" one of the drunkards said. They surrounded her and Robin didn't even do anything. The other one touched Robin's face and said, "You are pretty…even though you dress really weird."

"I wonder what is hidden underneath this black gown, huh, girl?" the other said.

'What will I do? I can't burn them…they are just normal drunk men…I can't use my power to these people…somebody…help…' Robin said in her mind.

The men continued flirting with her and Robin started to get so scared. 'Help me…somebody…' Robin said to herself as tears started to form in her eyes.

Suddenly, a man riding a motorcycle came. He stopped his motorcycle just behind the men and Robin, and then he went off. "What are you doing?" the man said furiously as he removed his helmet. Robin was surprised to discover who her savior was…Sakaki Haruto. Yes, it was none other than, SAKAKI HARUTO.

The men turned to Haruto's direction and they all stood in front him. "What do you want? Do you want to join us and have some fun with this pretty, young lady?" one of the men said.

"Of course I want to have fun…but…alone with her…Yes…only me and that lady." Haruto said then he punched the face of the guy who was holding Robin's face. The other men retaliated yet they are no much to Haruto because he was way stronger than them

Robin was watching innocently and she was standing there as she waits for them to finish fighting. Of course, her face was expressionless just like before.

The fight went on for some time until all the drunkards were knocked off. "Are you alright, Robin?" Haruto asked as he put his hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine…really…" Robin answered then she looked at the pitiful and unconscious drunkards lying on the floor.

"Why are you walking alone? Didn't Amon drove you home?" Haruto asked.

"No…I told him I'll be alright…if I go alone…after all…I want to walk for a moment…" Robin said.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Haruto asked.

"Umm…" Robin hesitated for a while.

"I'll let you ride on my motorcycle and you'll be home very safe." Haruto said as he glanced at his motorcycle.

Robin looked down and thought of something for a while. "Okay then…" she said

Haruto was the first one to ride the motorcycle. After some time Haruto noticed that Robin was not yet moving from where she was standing.

"Robin, let's go," Haruto said then he pointed the space at his back.

"Oh…okay…" Robin said then she walked towards the motorcycle and sat at his back.

"Here, wear this…" Haruto said as he hand over the extra helmet to Robin.

Robin wore it and said, "Thank you…"

"Let's go…Oh…hold onto me so you'll not fall…" Haruto said.

Robin wrapped her arms around Haruto and they left. They were riding smoothly in the empty streets of the city. The wind was gently touching Robin's face and she felt cold. She stared at Haruto's back and her mind wandered for a while.

Robin leaned against Haruto's back and she felt its warmness and it made her feel safe. 'It's warm…' she said to herself.

They arrived in front of Robin's place and Haruto said, "We are here…"

But Robin didn't step off the motorcycle and she was still holding onto Haruto. She seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Robin…" Haruto said in her soft voice.

Robin moaned and quickly let go of Haruto. "Oh…sorry," she said then she stepped off the motorcycle.

"You must be tired. Go ahead and have a good night sleep." Haruto suggested.

"You're right…" Robin said then she yawned.

"Good night." Haruto said then he gave her a gentle smile.

Robin blushed a little then she bowed down and said, "Thank you for the ride…"

"You are welcome." Haruto said then he drove away. Robin smiled sweetly and went in the building.

END OF FLASHBACK!!!!

Robin put down the cup she was holding then she smiled just like that night and said, "Heaven knows…if I really am…in love…"

That's the end of the second chapter! So…how was it?

Thanks!!! Oh…review please!!!

Watch out for the next one.

Any questions…say it in your review…. Rude comments…ACCEPTED…I really don't mind. What I want is your reaction…


End file.
